November 2022
November 2022 During the month of November, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 2 Europa League Qualifier. They ended the month 3rd in the League. Europa League Group Stage: MD4 KV Oostende Post-match Interview "That was a challenge for us tonight, as I thought it might be. Which is precisely why I started Sorensen as I felt we could use his ability at DM to help us control the game. When I switched him at HT, we desperately missed what he brought to the team and I think that's mostly where things started to unravel. But they've been one of the best teams in this group and they were always going to be up for it at Home, especially after the last fixture. Yes, it would have been nice to secure our passage to the next round tonight, but we move on and try again later in the month against Galatasaray." Premier League: MD12 Newcastle Post-match Interview "That was a good match. I enjoyed watching that. And Mounie broke his dry spell! It was as scrappy as they come, but he won't care about. Hopefully, now he can get his head down and just focus on his game rather than his goal return. Young Benko had another great game. He can't do much wrong at the moment. Picking up EPL Player of the Month for October didn't harm his confidence either! With Leicester coming up after the International break, we can hopefully grab 3-points and keep this ascendance going!" Premier League: MD13 Leicester City Post-match Interview "It's been coming, but Lovre finally scored his first hattrick! An absolutely sensational performance from our young Croatian today. At 23, it's the time where he needed to add consistency to his game, and he's basically been getting consistently better with every game. With those three goals he shot up to 4th in the race for the golden boot, taking his tally to nine in twelve games. But let's not forget about Mounie who provided him with the three assists. The two have a great connection and I think it's the sign of a mature player that he is willing to sacrifice his own personal stats for the betterment of the team. "And it was great to see that Daniel Ojo netted himself a goal on his first appearance in the league this season. Albeit, from the bench. But you can only take the chances you're given and he did well! All we need now is to secure a minimum of a draw against Galatasaray and we're into the knockouts of the Europa League. I can't wait!" Europa League Group Stage: MD5 Galatasaray Post-match Interview "Okay, so it wasn't the best of games, but we got what we wanted. We're into the knockouts now and we can focus primarily on our league campaign until February. They made it tough for us today and we weren't creating that much. In truth, I sense that as a collective, they were happy with the draw. It's not good enough for a team as ambitious as we are. But we move on. I am happy that we made it into the next round, I would have just preferred it if we did it with the same conviction that got us to this stage in the first place." Premier League: MD14 Derby County Post-match Interview "Another hattrick! There's really nothing more to said about him at the moment. He's in the form of his life and as long as he keeps playing, he can make anything happen. His lofted-through ball assist to Mounie perfectly captured how his game is becoming more well rounded too. Now he's the league's top scorer with 12 goals! But let's not forget about the unsung hero today. D. Yearwood has been brilliant this season and his three assists were all of the highest level. Right now, we just have a brilliant squad who all work hard for one another and that's all you need. We don't need huge stars players. We can beat anyone on our day. The longer this team stays together, the easier that gets." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Well would you look at this! Third in the Premier League! There is so long to go that it's not reflective of where we might end up at all, but you can't say that we don't deserve to be where we are. We've been clinical in front of goal and have improved our defensive resolve ten fold over last season. The results speak for themselves! What's more interesting is how to team has changed its focus when attacking. Last season, under the 4-3-3, the team would constantly attack down the flanks and the central players, mostly Mounie, would gladly stick it into the back of the net. Whereas this seasons 3-1-4-2 spreads the goal threat across the entire front line. But the furthest man forward, Mounie, gets less chances. But what he loses in his goal threat, he has gained with his assists. Which raises the question... if this is how the team will set up from here on out, is Mounie the forward needed for this system? It doesn't matter for now, but it must be something on Krause's mind. Meanwhile, our European campaign slightly dipped this month, but we're confirmed for the knock-out stages so who cares! The two draws, both Away, are great results for the club. Playing Away is always a tough ask, regardless of the team, let alone where you have to travel across Europe. We remain undefeated in Europe and that's something no one would ever expect from 'little old Yeovil' so game on! A draw in the final game would see us top the group which results in a more favourable draw. At Huish Park... we have to be pretty confident! Contract news E. Carter extended his contract until 2027 A. Bell extended his contract until 2026 F. Schram extended his contract until 2026 M. Degerlund extended his contract until 2026 O. Sowunmi extended his contract until 2026 T. James extended his contract until 2026 YeoLaTengo Player of the Month It's pretty unfair on the rest of the squad who had huge performances this month, as there were many, but it has to go to our Croatian wizard Lovre Benkovic once again. He has entered a new level of form this month and he can't help but find the back of the net each time he goes forward! The leagues top scorer and he certainly looks more than capable of breaking the 20 goals barrier. For a small signing from the Russian league, you have to give the kid some credit! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.